WELCOME HOME LEO
by Aunt B
Summary: If you haven't read HEAD TRAUMA then you will be lost. Finally Angelboy comes home.


WELCOME HOME LEO  
  
Piper gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She gets undressed and looks at her stomach and smiles. She can't wait to see the two new additions to the family. Happily she gets into the shower and starts singing. Her singing gets a little loud and wakes up Phoebe. Phoebe goes to the bathroom door and knocks on it.  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Some people would like to sleep in today. What's with the concert?  
  
Piper: (Singing) Oops I did it again. I woke up my sister. She's going to kill me. I better stop singing now.  
  
Phoebe: (Laughing) Ok you're going to wake up Paige and Prue.  
  
Paige: She already did.  
  
Prue: Ditto. Are you guys always this loud in the morning?  
  
Piper opens the door and Paige and Phoebe start clapping. Piper then takes a bow.  
  
Piper: And for my next act I will be making a special breakfast in honor of the eldest sisters return.  
  
Prue: Now that's the act I have been waiting for! What's on the menu chef Halliwell?  
  
Piper: Strawberry pancakes, bacon and eggs, and English muffins. What do you think Prue? Is that enough or should I make more?  
  
  
  
Prue: No that sounds great. All my favorites at one sitting. I better go call Jenny Craig and make an appointment.  
  
Piper: Well I better go get started or we will be having pancakes for lunch.  
  
Paige: (Taping Prue on the shoulder) We can help. Right Prue.  
  
Prue: I'd love to.  
  
The three go downstairs to the kitchen and Phoebe takes a shower. She then joins her sisters in the kitchen where it looks like mass production is going on.  
  
Phoebe: Gees Piper you think there's enough for four people?  
  
Piper: I know how much Prue and Paige love strawberry pancakes. I just wanted to make sure we get something to eat to. Besides I'm eating for three remember.  
  
The girls all laugh at the last comment. Production starts up again and Phoebe sets the table. Piper gets done making her feast and they all sit down at the table. Piper then gets back up and gets her meds. She sits back down and the girls all start to chow.  
  
Prue: Piper I think I miss your cooking the most. Well besides not seeing you guys when ever I want to.  
  
Piper: We have missed you too. And thank you for the complement.  
  
Paige: So Prue. Do you have any idea when Leo is coming back?  
  
Prue: Well all the elders said was sooner than before. And you know what that means. It could be a day less for all they care. Sorry Piper.  
  
Piper: That's ok I'm use to it. I keep thinking of how happy he will be when he finds out I am pregnant with twins.  
  
Phoebe: I can't wait to see that look either. You guys have wanted kids for so long.  
  
Paige: Like you can't wait to be an aunt Phoebe. You know between the two of us our niece and nephew will be so spoiled.  
  
Prue: Hey don't forget me.  
  
Paige: Oh yeah. Sorry Prue.  
  
Piper: Well if I eat anymore these babies wont have any room.  
  
She pats her stomach and then starts to rub it.  
  
Piper: Oh my God! Prue come here. I just felt a kick! Right here.  
  
Piper guides Prue's hand over to her stomach. As soon as Prue's hand touches Piper's stomach she feels a kick.  
  
Prue: Man. I think aunt Phoebe has been teaching them kick boxing a little early.  
  
Phoebe: Hey you can never start to soon.  
  
Paige: Can I feel?  
  
Piper: Sure aunt Paige.  
  
Paige puts her hand right were Prue's was. Both babies' kick and Piper moans a little.  
  
Paige: Are you ok Piper?  
  
Piper: That hurt a little. I think they are kicking at the same time.  
  
Phoebe: My turn! My turn!  
  
Phoebe puts her hand on Piper's stomach and the babies kick again. Piper moans a little louder.  
  
Piper: Ow! Ok babies one at a time. You can't both kick me at the same time. You're hurting mommy.  
  
Paige: That sounded wonderful. Mommy.  
  
They all laugh. Piper then starts to shake. Paige and Phoebe help her down to the floor and Paige moves the chair away from Piper's head. Phoebe lays Piper's head in her lap and Paige rolls her to her side.  
  
Prue: Piper you need to breathe sweetie. Come on breathe.  
  
Paige: Breathe Piper the babies need air. Come on.  
  
Phoebe: 30 seconds.  
  
Paige: Piper come on you need to take control. Wake up!  
  
Prue: Come on sweetie wake up for the babies.  
  
Phoebe: 1 minute.  
  
Piper stops shaking and wakes up a little groggy. Her hands instantly find her stomach and she starts yelling.  
  
Paige: What is it Piper? What's wrong?  
  
Piper: Pain. Not kicking. Hot pain like ripping. Augh! Make it stop Prue! Please!  
  
Prue runs over and kneels by Piper. She hovers her hands above Piper and nothing happens.  
  
Prue: Paige you try. I can't.  
  
Paige does the same thing Prue did and nothing happens. Then just as Paige started to put her hands down they started to glow silver. This scared Paige. She also noticed how hot Piper was getting. Just then Piper lost consciousness.  
  
Paige: Get some cool towels and meet me in the living room. She has a fever from the meds. Hurry she's burning up!  
  
Paige orbs into the living room with Piper and lays her down on the couch. Phoebe and Prue come in with the towels and hand them to Paige. Paige puts one of the towels on Pipers head and a towel on each foot. She takes the last towel and starts to wipe Pipers face. Slowly Piper wakes up and grabs her stomach. She moans a little and starts to rock back and forth.  
  
Prue: Piper what's wrong?  
  
Piper: It hurts. Why do I feel so hot? Augh.shit it hurts.  
  
Paige: She's getting hotter. Phoebe go fill the tub with tepid water. We have to get this fever down before the babies and Piper get brain damage. Prue go get the thermometer.  
  
Prue gets the thermometer and brings it back to Paige. Phoebe goes and fills the tub.  
  
  
  
Paige: 103.6 this isn't good at all Prue I don't know if the water is going to help.  
  
Prue: Well let's try it. It can't hurt.  
  
Phoebe comes running down the stairs.  
  
Phoebe: The tub is ready. Piper how do you feel?  
  
Piper: Like a campfire and my stomach still hurts.  
  
Paige: Can you get up and walk?  
  
Piper: I don't think so.  
  
Prue: That's ok I can get you there. Just don't move around too much ok.  
  
Prue uses her power to move Piper upstairs to the tub. She gently puts her in the tub and Piper yells.  
  
Piper: Augh. it's cold!  
  
Paige test the water and it felt fine to her. Piper's teeth started to chatter and her lips turned blue. Piper stays in the water until her body heat warms up the water. Her teeth stop chattering and Paige test the water again noticing how warm it had got she takes Piper's temp again.  
  
Paige: 100.1 Ok lets get her out.  
  
Phoebe: I'll go get some dry clothes for you Piper.  
  
Prue: T-shirt and shorts ok Pheebs we don't want her to get hot again.  
  
Piper: (Groggy) Leo. Where is Leo?  
  
Prue: He's coming Piper just hold on. Paige I'm going to see if I can get Leo down here any sooner. She needs him bad. I don't think she can take much more of this.  
  
Paige: Good idea. Give them hell for me to.  
  
Prue orbs out and Phoebe comes back just in time to see Prue orb.  
  
Phoebe: How could the elders call her at a time like this!  
  
Paige: Calm down. Prue went to try and get Leo down here.  
  
Phoebe: Oh sorry.  
  
Piper: I'm so tired and cold.  
  
Paige: It's ok Piper once you get out of those wet clothes you will feel better. Do you need any help?  
  
Piper: No I think I can do it.  
  
Phoebe: We'll be right out side the door if you do.  
  
Paige and Phoebe leave Piper and go out into the hall. Piper opens the door and steps out into the hallway. She holds on to the doorframe for balance. Paige and Phoebe help Piper walk to her room and lay her down on the bed. Paige and Phoebe then sit on the edge of the bed facing Piper.  
  
Piper: Where is Prue?  
  
Phoebe: She went to see if she could get Leo down here any faster.  
  
Prue orbs back in and goes up to Piper and gives her a hug.  
  
Prue: What's up? What did I miss?  
  
Paige: Not much. We were just trying to get Piper to take a nap.  
  
Prue: Piper, Leo will be home in a week. Now don't go getting all excited. Close your eyes and dream about telling him the good news.  
  
The girls leave Pipers room and go to the attic. Phoebe is looking at the book and suddenly the pages start flipping on their own. It stops and Phoebe reads the page.  
  
Phoebe: I've never seen this in here.  
  
Paige: What is it?  
  
Phoebe: Well from what I can tell it's a spell to give Prue Pipers powers. But you still have your powers don't you?  
  
Prue: As far as I know I do. I moved Piper to the tub.  
  
Paige: Maybe we will need Pipers powers to vanquish demons. Since I already have Prues power one of us will need to say the spell.  
  
Prue: I think I should.  
  
Paige: Why you?  
  
  
  
Prue: Because you are more powerful than me as a whitelighter. Plus the Elders showed me how to use Pipers powers.  
  
Phoebe: I guess being cryptic is one of the first things they teach you as a whitelighter. Why didn't you just tell us you knew how to work the powers?  
  
Prue: I just did.  
  
Paige: She even answers like Leo.  
  
Blue and white orbs appeared in front of the girls. Slowly Leo finished orbing in and looked at the girls.  
  
Leo: Did someone call my name?  
  
Phoebe: Leo! I thought you were coming back in a week?  
  
Leo: Well I can leave and come back then if you don't need me.  
  
Paige: Don't you dare angel boy! Piper needs you.  
  
Prue: Did the Elders tell you anything?  
  
Leo: Just to see you guys before seeing Piper. Is she ok?  
  
Paige: She will be a lot better now that you are here.  
  
Phoebe: Leo Piper has some good news and some bad news to tell you. We need to be there when she tells you in case something goes wrong.  
  
  
  
Leo: What do you mean if something goes wrong?  
  
Prue: Trust them Leo. Lets go see Piper.  
  
They all walk down to Pipers room and Leo notices that Piper is sleeping with the door open.  
  
Paige: Can you guys give me a minute with her? She needs to be prepared for what is going to happen or we might have problems.  
  
They all nod yes and Paige closes the door. She walks over to Piper and gently wakes her up.  
  
Paige: Piper can you wake up for me? We need to talk.  
  
Piper: What is it?  
  
Paige: Leo is back. He's out in the hall.  
  
Piper: He's here now! What did you tell him?  
  
Paige: We told him you have good news and bad news to tell him. Are you ready for this?  
  
Piper: I guess I have to be?  
  
Paige: We will all be here to help you sis. You can do this.  
  
Piper: Ok lets get this over with.  
  
Paige opens the door and waves everyone in. Leo sees how tired Piper looks and goes to her. Phoebe and Prue walk in behind Leo and they all sit on the bed. Paige sits by Piper and Phoebe, Prue and Leo all sit facing Piper.  
  
Leo: I've missed you so much. What is the news you need to tell me with the audience?  
  
Piper: I guess I'll tell you the bad news first. (Pause) Remember all the headaches I was having?  
  
Leo: Yes. Did you see the Dr.?  
  
Piper: Yes and the news is bad. God how do I tell you this. Leo I have seizure disorder. The Elders sent Prue back because I almost killed Phoebe. Phoebe, Prue and Paige decided it would be a good idea to bind my powers for now. We tried calling for you but it didn't work.  
  
Leo: I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you.  
  
Leo pulls Piper in close and starts rocking back and forth with her. He then notices Pipers swollen stomach.  
  
Leo: Piper you've gained weight. Is that a side effect of the medicine?  
  
Piper: No. But it is the side effect of pregnancy. I'll be getting a lot bigger to. That's the good news I have. We are having twins daddy.  
  
Piper smiled at Leo and patted her stomach. Leo smiled back and put his hand on Pipers stomach. Both babies kicked and Piper moaned.  
  
Leo: Are you ok Piper?  
  
Piper: Yeah. They both kicked at the same time. It hurts a little when they do that. Their excited to finally meet their daddy.  
  
Leo: Piper you don't look well. Are you sure you're ok?  
  
Piper: I'm fine. Just a .  
  
Piper started to shake. Paige quickly sat behind her so she wouldn't hurt herself on the headboard of the bed. Leo looked at Piper and started to panic.  
  
Leo: Paige what's going on with her! Help her Prue!  
  
Prue: Leo calm down it will pass.  
  
Phoebe: It's just the stress of telling you everything. She'll be ok.  
  
Paige: Piper breathe sweetie. The babies need air. Come on Piper breathe.  
  
Leo gently put his hand on the side of Pipers face.  
  
Leo: Piper breathe for the babies.  
  
As soon as Leo started talking Piper quit shaking. She looked at Prue and tried to talk but just mumbled.  
  
Paige: Piper give us thumbs up if your ok.  
  
Piper slowly gave them a thumbs up and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep. Leo ran his fingers through his wife's hair. Pipers eyes shot open and she started shaking again.  
  
Phoebe: Piper sweetie breathe. Paige she's never had two so close together.  
  
Paige: I know. She's burning up again.  
  
Prue: I'll go start the bath. You guys get her out of this seizure.  
  
Leo: Should we take her to the hospital?  
  
Paige: The Dr. said it would happen until her body adjusted to the new meds. But you can call him if you need peace of mind.  
  
Phoebe: It's been a minute and a half. The babies can't take much more of this.  
  
Paige: Leo talk to her. You helped the last time.  
  
Leo put his hand to Pipers face again.  
  
Leo: Sweetie please stop this. The babies need air.  
  
Piper stopped and looked at Leo. A small smile crossed her face and then was replaced by a look of pain and fear. Piper grabbed her stomach and yelled out in pain. Tears came to her eyes as she screamed.  
  
Leo: Paige what's wrong with her!  
  
Phoebe: Prue get in here!  
  
Paige: I don't know! Piper where does it hurt.  
  
Piper tried to talk but the pain was too much and she passed out. Paige moved out from behind her and gently guided Pipers head to the pillow. She then put her hands above Piper and tried to heal her. The silver light came from Paige's hands. She moved them over Pipers entire body hoping she could help. Prue ran in the room seeing what the commotion was all about.  
  
Prue: What happened!  
  
Paige: The babies are growing again. I guess they feel threatened by the seizures.  
  
Leo: What do you mean? How far along is Piper?  
  
Phoebe: Well technically she is about 3 months. But with Paige's help she is 7 months.  
  
Leo: How did this all happen?  
  
Prue: Paige received a power boost. You're lucky she did too. Piper lost the baby once and since she wouldn't be able to have any kids with the meds she takes, Paige kind of sped up the process and gave her another so she would only have to do this once.  
  
Paige: Um guys. Piper will be having these babies soon.  
  
Leo didn't know what to say. He had been gone for a little over 2 months and came home to find that his wife had seizure disorder and was about to have twins. Everything went black as Leo passed out.  
  
Prue: I guess it was a little too much for him to handle.  
  
Phoebe: Men. What wimps.  
  
Piper started to wake up. She looked over to see Leo passed out on the bed beside her.  
  
Piper: Is he ok?  
  
Prue: Yeah just overwhelmed by everything.  
  
Paige: Piper you need to stay in bed. The babies will be coming soon. Piper: What! We're not ready! I'm not ready! We don't have cribs or clothes. We don't even have a nursery yet.  
  
Phoebe: Calm down Piper. You can do this.  
  
Paige: Don't worry about all that stuff. Phoebe and I will go shopping.  
  
Prue: Yeah and as soon as Leo wakes up we will get started on the nursery. So just relax before you cause yourself to go into labor.  
  
Leo: Labor! Piper! Are you ok?  
  
The girls all laugh at Leo.  
  
Leo: What's so funny?  
  
Piper: You're so cute when you panic.  
  
Piper leans over and kisses Leo.  
  
Leo: Gees Piper you're hot.  
  
Piper: Why thank you sweetie.  
  
Leo: No I didn't mean like that. I mean hot with fever. Although you do look damn good to.  
  
Paige felt Pipers head and it did feel hot.  
  
Paige: Lets take your temp.  
  
Piper sticks the thermometer in her mouth and it rises past 104. Paige looks at Prue and Phoebe. Paige: Prue go check the water in the tub and see if we can still use it. Phoebe get some clothes for Piper. Leo can you carry her to the bathroom?  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Prue: The water is ready.  
  
Piper: How bad is it? I don't feel that hot.  
  
Paige: Piper you don't need to be panicking right now ok. Just trust me and try and stay calm for the babies. Can you do that?  
  
Piper: Yes. Lets go.  
  
Leo gently carries Piper to the bathroom and puts her in the tub. Piper flinches at the temperature of the water. She turns to face Paige and passes out. Leo holds Pipers head up silently praying. Hoping against hope that everything will be ok. Slowly Piper wakes up and looks at Leo.  
  
Piper: Everything will be ok.  
  
Leo: How do you feel?  
  
Piper: Like I could sleep for a year.  
  
Prue: I wish we could keep your fever down without dunking you in the tub.  
  
Paige: Lets see if it's down at all.  
  
Paige takes Pipers temp again and it reads 98.6. A huge grin covers Paige's face as she looks up from the thermometer.  
  
Phoebe: I take it you have good news.  
  
Paige: 98.6 Piper you can get dressed. Need some help?  
  
Piper: Leo can help me. Besides you and Phoebe have some shopping to do.  
  
Phoebe: Are you sure? Cause we can stay.  
  
Piper: Go. We will need that baby stuff soon. Leo and Prue will be here and they can call if they need you.  
  
Paige: Ok Phoebe you heard the mommy, lets get to shopping!  
  
Paige and Phoebe left the manor in Pipers jeep. Prue and Leo started to figure out where to put the nursery. Piper was asleep and dreaming about the babies. She knew the girl would be named Melinda but she couldn't come up with a boy name. After sleeping for about three hours Piper woke up and went down to the kitchen. Leo and the three sisters where sitting at the table talking. All eyes turned to Piper as she entered the room.  
  
Piper: Why are you all staring at me?  
  
Paige: We have a surprise for you.  
  
Phoebe: Yea come follow me and take a look.  
  
Phoebe gets up and starts for the stairs. Leo goes over to Piper and pulls her in for a hug.  
  
Leo: I have a faster way.  
  
That said Leo orbs them both to the new nursery. Piper looked around the room and started to cry. She couldn't believe her eyes. Piper: When did you do all this?  
  
Just then Phoebe runs in the room.  
  
Phoebe: Do you like it?  
  
Piper: I love it. But how did you get it done so fast?  
  
Leo: Paige did most of it. I never thought she would be as powerful as she is. And so fast.  
  
Piper: So how is this not personal gain?  
  
Leo: Well it's like a glamour. Some of the work still needs to be done. This is just temporary.  
  
Piper: I never thought this closet was so big.  
  
Phoebe: It isn't. But if you add half of mine to yours then it is.  
  
Piper: You gave up half your closet?  
  
Phoebe: It's for a good cause.  
  
Paige and Prue walk in to hear Phoebe telling Piper about the closet situation. Paige started laughing and Prue elbowed her in the side.  
  
Paige: What? It was funny.  
  
Prue: So Piper, do you like?  
  
Piper: No!  
  
Paige: What don't you like about it?  
  
Piper: Everything. I don't like any of it. I love it!  
  
Everyone chuckled. Paige then started hearing something. Piper was the first to see the look on Paige's face.  
  
Piper: What is it Paige?  
  
Paige: You don't hear that?  
  
Piper: Hear what?  
  
Paige: The voices.  
  
Phoebe: Great Piper has seizures and now Paige is hearing voices. Hey maybe we can get a discount at the loony bin.  
  
Prue: Phoebe that's not helping! How could you say that about your sisters?  
  
Phoebe: It was a joke. Lighten up Prue.  
  
Paige: Leo can you hear it?  
  
Leo: I don't hear anything.  
  
Prue: I don't hear it either.  
  
Piper: Do you still hear it Paige?  
  
Paige: Yes.  
  
Paige then goes into a trance like state. Piper walks up to her slowly and shakes her by the shoulder. Paige grabs Pipers hand.  
  
Paige: Listen to them.  
  
Piper puts her hand up to Paige's head. Paige puts her hand on Piper's stomach. Soon they both started crying. Paige pulled away and orbed out.  
  
Phoebe: What just happened?  
  
Piper: The twins talked to us. It's hard to explain because they didn't use words. They used feelings.  
  
Prue: Where did Paige go?  
  
Piper: She said her room to wait.  
  
Leo: Wait for what?  
  
Piper doubles over in pain. She grabs Leo's hand and starts squeezing it as if to break it off his arm. Prue and Phoebe help Leo to steady Piper until the pain stops. After what seemed like a lifetime the pain stopped and Leo orbed Piper to their room.  
  
Prue: Well are you ready to be an aunt?  
  
  
  
A/N: So how is this for a cliffhanger? Don't fret I'm working on another one, and another one, and another one. Please R&R if you want anymore. 


End file.
